Disappointment
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Cody is feeling happier than usual, but it changes when * draws nearer. Wondering what * is? Read and review to find out! (Just so u know, most of my stories will probably feature Cody) Oh and, Harold and Cody are friends in it. YES, I KNOW THAT I MADE A COUPLE ERRORS!


A/N: Ever since TDWT, when *cough* Sierra *cough* (sorry coderrafan4) said that some Cody facts about Cody, I've wanted to make fan-fictions about them. Sooooooo, here it is! Warning: Angst. (Takes place during TDI, right after talent contest ep)

When Chris had declared that there were no challenges next week, everyone cheered! Chris started explaining that the campers had the rest of this week and next week off. Of course everyone cheered again. A certain Gopher looked happier than the rest, and his name was Cody.

Once everyone had wandered off, Cody went to his cabin to take a nap. He had done all of his work today, including asking Gwen about.

*Girl's cabin*

"WHOEVER PLANNED THIS PARTY ROCKS!" Gwen shouted. "GEOFF AND I PLANNED IT!" Bridgette shouted back over the music. They were using Heather's iPad, which Heather had sneaked by Chris. The girls and boys continued dancing around like maniacs until Gwen noticed a blue-gold envelope sticking out of her mattress.

Gwen walked to her bed and tugged it out of the mattress. It was just blue with gold rims. _Cody _was emblazoned (A/N: Two dollar word choice!) on the front. Gwen walked straight out of the cabin and threw it out. When Gwen walked in, she got on a top bunk and yelled "STOP THE MUSIC!" When everyone finally obeyed, she told everybody to look under their mattresses.

The boys had to walk to their cabins and look, while the girls just searched around their cabin. Cody was fast asleep still, having a sugar hangover from all the nerds he had eaten. "What the hell is this?" Duncan said and pulled out the same envelope that Gwen had gotten. "Must be for the girls." Duncan assumed and told all but Cody his assumption. Duncan collected all the envelopes from the boys and tossed it in the trash alongside Gwen's.

Meanwhile, the girls had found their envelopes. "Geek must be pretty desperate to ask someone as popular as me out." Heather said and threw hers out without even opening it. Beth, Lindsay, and a couple others threw theirs out, having boyfriends. Heather was a bit mad at Beth and Lindsay for this, but she didn't make a fuss.

Leshawna was starting to unseal hers until Gwen snatched it from her and threw it in the trash. "Hey what do you think your doing white-girl?" Leshawna asked Gwen as Gwen tossed it out. "He was probably trying to ask us out." Gwen replied back. "Hmmmm, all right I believe you." Leshawna said as she walked back to the girls cabin. Everyone had thrown out Cody's envelopes.

Duncan and the others went back to the party at the girls cabin, while Cody woke up. Cody had chocolate smeared on his face and still had a nerd in his eyebrow. Cody walked to the bathroom to clean up after he looked in the mirror.

Everyone was still going strong at the party, and some people were making out. Duncney, Gwent, Gidgette, and Tysay.

Cody was going to walk to the cafeteria, but his eyes caught some trash cans that looked blue-gold. Cody walked closer, and noticed that all of his hard work was in the trash can. _"Am I really that unpopular?"_ Cody thought as his eyes welled up with tears.

*Party*

"HEY WHERE'S CODY?" Harold shouted over the noise. "HANGOVER!" DJ yelled back, Bunny in his arms. _"Huh." _Harold thought to himself.

*Elimination Bonfire Place*

Cody sat down on a log, but everything was blurred out. He just silently cried to himself. _"Nobody really cares for me here." _Cody thought as he just sat there and cried. Not even Harold had shown up. Even though Cody was really depressed, he willed himself to just stand up, go the cafeteria to the cafeteria to get some cake, and enjoy his **birthday** himself.

*Party*

_"I'm going to check on Cody."_ Harold thought, and pushed through the crowd. Owen was standing at the door, with Izzy on his head when Harold walked by the duo. "Hey, why are you going so soon little buddy?" Owen questioned Harold. "Checking on Cody." Harold replied and walked out.

Soon Harold went to the boys' cabins, and walked into the Gopher's one. He soon found a crying Cody trying to eat cake. "Dude what happened?" "I mean gosh, you look terrible." Harold said. Cody looked shocked for a second, then resumed crying. Harold walked over to the sad geek and asked why he was crying. "I've never seen you like this, you're always so optimistic." Harold said

"NOBODY LIKES ME HAROLD, NO ONE!" Cody cried. "I-I was planning this party down at the bonfire, but then I saw al-all of my invites in the trash, and I sat around there waiting for someone to show up but all that was there was my cake. Cody hyperventilated and buried himself in his pillow. "Cody CALM DOWN!" Harold said. "Get a grip Cody, GOSH!" "There's a big party at one of the girls cabins, so let's go!" Harold said.

"If they didn't want to come to my party, then why would I come to theirs?" Cldy asked, his face red and wet from crying his little eyes out. "I don't know GOSH!" Harold said and picked Cody up. Harold flung Cody on his back like a sack of potatoes and started walking to the girls cabin, while Cody just sat there wondering how badly he would be humiliated. "Hey Owen." "Hey Izzy." Harold said to them. "E-SCOPE!" Izzy yelled after them.

Harold walked over to the iPad, and shut it off. Complaints were heard around the room. "SHUT UP YOU GUYS GOSH!" Harold said, annoyed and put Cody down. "WE FORGOT THIS GUY'S BIRTHDAY!" Harold shouted. "So?" Duncan said. "He's just a nerd that nobody cares about." Cody's face scrunched up again. Courtney slapped Duncan...a high-five. "DAMN RIGHT!" Courtney said, but was clearly buzzed.

Rises of complaints came around the room, saying that "He's just another nerd," and "Nobody celebrated mine!" Cody just sat down and sighed. "Do you all really hate me that much?" Cody said. "No..." "Not really." "YES!" was heard around the room. "Who said yes?" Cody said to everyone. "ME!" Gwen said. Cody really took that hard. "Go back to partying." Cody sighed dejectedly and Gwen eagerly rushed over and put the music back on. Only Heather, Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan stayed at the other party.

The rest of the campers went to the campfire pit where there were a few decorations for the party. Cody cheered up a bit when they sang happy birthday to him. _"Screw Gwen."_ Cody thought. _"This is the BEST PARTY EVER!"_


End file.
